Aspects of the present invention relate to circuitry and, more particularly, to a system for rectifying and limiting current, as well as reducing voltage.
Conventionally, conversion from alternating current (AC) to direct current (DC) is implemented by (1) half-wave rectification through a rectifying bridge; (2) filtering through parallel-connected capacitors; or (3) rectification through a unilateral silicon-based circuit.
Rectification and current limitation must conventionally be implemented separately. For example, in case that there are several groups of parallel connections in a circuit of an light emitting diode (LED) product, it is necessary for each parallel connection to have resistors for current limiting, which is inconvenient for manufacturing.
Accordingly, conventional rectification requires high costs and is inconvenient in operation. Additionally, current limiting is integrated with the load, and can affect security. Moreover, the rectification and the current limitation must be separated from one another. This is inconvenient and difficult for quality controlling, and affects the overall appearance of the product.